fanfictionroyaltyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Chamberlain
Maddie Mikaelson''' (born as Madison Nicole Mikaelson)' is a main Character in book of The Royalty. She is a Tribrid daughter of James Mikaelson and Melanie Marshall-Kenner.She is the granddaughter of King Mikael and Queen Annabelle,She is also the niece of Alice, Rose, Elijah, Brandon, Finn.She is also a distant relative of Lana, Eve, and Cary. Her powers are a mystery for the time being. She was named Madison Nicole by her father, who took inspiration from his half-brother Elijah after his baby girl Nicole Madison who died in his early life. She takes the surname of her paternal step-grandfather, Mikaelson. Maddie was conceived When Her Parents Melanie and James on their wedding night, 15 years ago. Melanie and James was very excited to have a baby girl. After she found out the truth about who she is and where she came from.She becomes a student at the boarding school and as time goes by, she becomes determined to see her birth family again. After 15 years She came back to Meridian to see her world and her birth family. James Mikaelson and Melanie Marshall-Kenner slept together and conceived a child on their wedding night. Character History Maddie Mikaelson, is a heart-warming, kind, and caring teenager with straw colored hair in two braids sometimes. She is friendly and smart, however sometimes socially awkward, withdrawn and shy. Maddie Mikaelson, in the original version named Adriana Parker, but I changed to to Maddie Mikaelson will be the Queen of Meridian, given the title 'Light of Meridian' Maddie was born in Meridian, Only daughter to the Queen and King, and sole heir to the throne. She is only daughter of Queen and King. Maddie was raised there as a normal girl by Nathan and Elizabeth. She knew nothing of Meridian or her identity. She only knew that she has special powers. Maddie became Best Friends with Scarlett Gilbert and Willow Jones, Before trapping them in a painting, she claims the Veil hindered from her parents. keeping her away from her true family and her birthright. She takes to wandering the streets of Meridian in disguise to see the real lives of the people she will one-day rule. While out, she is confronted by guards who don't believe her to be the princess. Maddie is the Light of Meridian, an exclusive savior position reserved for females of the Royal Family. The Light of Meridian is a very powerful magical force and is the rightful ruler of Meridian. According to Everyone in Meridian and at least her parents she will save Meridian from any evil villian she will face.Acording her grandmother Annabelle, Annabelle knew that Maddie will be more powerful than herself. Maddie was sent away to be raised by Rose, in order to protect her from her father's enemies: the Guerrera Wolves, Esther, and Dahlia. Her death was faked to protect her. Life On Earth Nathan is Maddie 's adoptive father he loves her, like her daughter, he protected her through everything and everyone, that would make her harm. Nathan was rich. On their way home from picking her up, their car went over the Wickery Bridge, Maddie orbed herself out of that car into water. Elizabeth is Maddie 's Adoptive Mother she is the one who found Maddie after she (Maddie) came to Earth through a portal, that she created. Elizabeth and Nathan were human, and they cared enough for her, to let her go when the time was, but they died before their time.Elizabeth and Nathan brought Maddie a puppy she named her Primrose. Nathan was beat ass dad, that means Nathan since Maddie was six, He divorced Elizabeth took another wife. Ashton is Maddie's Adoptive brother, He knew that Maddie was adopted before She did he kept the secret since he they were little kids. Primrose is Maddie's Puppy She is Eight months old puppy. When Maddie was 7 years old, she had dreams about her biological family, every other day different dream. When Maddie discovered that she is a Tribrid she fely like a Freak show. Maddie was described as a star student. She was popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. She could be very vulnerable and a damsel in distress. Maddie had been struggling to live a normal life ever since her adoptive parents, Nathan and Elizabeth Got divorced when she was six years old. Her life also changed drastically as she and her friends are caught up in the supernatural world that surrounds them and are forced to face powerful supernatural enemies. Since Maddie knows the truth (Chapter 3) She doesn't know what to do anymore she would like to go back home to Meridian but she is scared of facing everything, and everyone on Meridian soil, like Her Birth Family. Maddie is the closest with Scarlett Gilbert and Willow Jones they are her best friends forever and ever and ever. She is deeply, passionately, and strongly in love with Logan, but she also finds herself drawn to his malevolent and dangerous Hunter Bennett. Maddie has endured much pain and tragedy in her young lifetime. Maddie is very beautiful, and because of this, is able to have any boy she wants. All the boys in Fell's Church want her, and all the girls in Fells Church want to be like her. Relationships with Friends Scarlett Gilbert They met in their childhood and have always been close, even despite Scarlett Always have been little jealous of Maddie . They are also best friends with Willlow Jones. When Maddie found out that she was Meridian and not from Earth they became closer. Scarlett is a witch from Gilbert bloodline which makes her special. Willow Jones She is also a witch from Jones bloodline, she isn't powerful enough, Like Scarlett and Maddie they met when they were Childhood.They have known each other since childhood and became close friends. They sworn to protect each other. For example she and Scarlettstood by her, when she found out the truth that she is not from Earth. Logan Jake WilHunters Maddie 's Boyfriend, they are together since 11 months ago, they met through Scarlett's ex-boyfriend Matt Since Hunter is Maddie 's soulmate, Maddie will have hard time to figure it out who she loves. Logan was there for everything, Maddie 's parents car crash into a Wickery Bridge, Logan was the only thing to keep her in check and not use her gifts for bad things. Hunter Herondale Maddie 's soulmate, they are destined to be friends and lovers, than they will die together, as they always did. Always and Forever, therefore everything will change when they will meet like the destiny was putting them together, for generations, different names, different lives, but always it was Maddie was a Princess of Meridian and Hunter was her soulmate. They are inlove since the first century. Relationships With Family Maddie is the only daughter and child of hybrids King James and Queen Melanie. She is also the only niece of Elijah and Rosalie who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of King Mikael and Queen Annabelle and the niece of Alice, Scarlett, Elijah, Brandon, Finn.As well as the granddaughter of two unnamed werewolves, who do not interact with her (due to the fact that some of her grandparents are dead like two of her uncles were). It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. James Mikaelson James is Maddie 's father, and even though at first he refused the child because of his distust of his family.He even told Melanie that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and Maddie's to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. Maddie and James' bond was strong druing her time living in Meridian. '''Elijah Mikaelson ' Elijah is Maddie 's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. Elijah gave a promise to Melanie that he will stay with Maddie , protect her and help raise her, but obvously as far as we know. Elijah is an original vampire.Elijah has been accepting of Maddie since he found out about her existence. Elijah and Maddie will have close relationship, when she will go back to Meridian. Rose Mikaelson Rose, is the paternal aunt of Maddie and her sister of King James and sister in Law to Queen Melanie. Like Elijah Rose sworn to protect her Niece from everyone and anything there is. By the time Maddie was born, the supernatural situation in the city had deteriorated to the point of all-out war between the Original Vampires, non-original vampires, witches, werewolves and mortal factions. Alice Mikaelson Alice is Maddie 's paternal aunt. Alice and Maddie are both firstborns of their respective generations, because Alice is a witch too. Alice has become rather protective of her niece, especially in the face of her quarreling younger siblings, not wishing to expose Maddie to such tension at such a young age.Alice calls Maddie resilient. Brandon Mikaelson ''' Is Maddiee's paternal uncle and helped protect her from Finn, who wanted to kill his niece, so Dahlia wouldn't come.But he failed. Brandon calls Maddie his "Favourite Niece". When Maddie was little like maybe six months Brandon would babysit Maddie whenever he had time they had and will have close relationship. '''Christian Hideaway He was originally in love with Maddie's mother, Melanie. After unsuccessfully trying to take Melanie from her Werewolf-Vampire boyfriend James, Christian fell into a state of depression caused by a broken heart.Soon after this, Melanie became pregnant with her and James's baby. Christian was repulsed because he saw the baby the same way he saw Christian: a monster. Christian made his hatred for the baby clear on multiple occasions, including when he became angry at Melanie for saying that the baby reminded her of him. Melanie died giving birth to the baby, whom she named Maddie. Personality She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Elizabeth's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Maddie seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. It has shown that Maddie has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family including Hunter. Physical Appearance According to Rosalie, Maddie looks like her mother. On the other hand, James blissfully implies that Maddie has inherited his eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long auburn hair and Light brown eyes. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Maddie also has little dimples in her cheeks. As a Labonair, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relatives, Eve and Lena. She never goes by without her necklace, that her biological mother gave her, before she left. Powers& Abilities |-|Witch-Nature= Maddie is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Genevieve, Maddie's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. According to Dahlia, as a firstborn of their bloodline, Maddie will inherit great, but unstable power. As a baby, Maddie demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Camille's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Camille. She then used it again to turn the car back on. After five years of being hidden from the world, Maddie has been able to heal insect wings with no formal training, with her bracelet removed. However, Maddie has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. She's also displayed a connection to the Hollow, drawing her sigil, the Ouroboros, though whether that was an inherent connection or the link that was used in an attempt to sacrifice her, remains to be known. Her connection to New Orleans soil, despite not being a Harvest girl or apparent knowledge of the Ancestors, allowed her to communicate with them, where as non-witches could not. It is worthy to note that Maddie has detected these events while still wearing her bracelet that blocks her power. While other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Maddie was able to retain her consciousness until her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Nathan. Maddie managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her aunt Alice on Marcel. She would later use her telekinesis to break the salt circle that bound the spirit of Davina to the mortal plane, sending her back to the Ancestral Plane, and returned her father back to his body. With Alice's guidance, Maddie was able to connect with Elijah inside of the broken talisman. Once Elijah's mind was restored, Maddie voluntarily left the confines of the pendent where with Alice's guidance, they cast a spell to restore the pendant back to its original state, albeit temporarily. To date, Maddie's most prominent spell was the Spell of Unknotting, taught to her by Kol in the attempt to unlink Davina from the Hollow. Given enough time and enough concentration, she was able to successfully perform the Unknotting spell, unlinking Davina in the process. However, the spell was too much for her and she fainted from exhaustion. Seven years later, Maddie has apparently gained full control over her magic as a teenager and the potency of her powers has considerably grown. She was able to easily cast a boundary spell powerful enough to trap her father in the Abattoir with a single gesture. Maddie has also shown skill in creating her own spells. She created the sleeping spell she used to incapacitate Hayley and the cloaking spell she used to cloak Hayley, after she was the one to kidnap her in the first place. She claimed that it was the "perfect" cloaking spell and that it would keep her safe; despite this claim, she was kidnapped again. She was even able to easily push aside her aunt Alice, despite Alice's own great magical power and skill. While she was possessed by the Hollow, it seems that Maddie's magic was greatly amplified and she gained the use of Dark Magic. Without even needing to move, she caused her fork to bend and was able to easily scratch Elijah and throw James telekinetically as well as inflict pain on him. Her most powerful feat thus far was when she killed over dozens of vampires with a single pain-infliction spell. |-|Werewolf-Nature= Maddie is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. Prior to triggering her curse, she displayed some increased agility and grace, above that of a normal human. Since she has triggered her werewolf gene, she has gained all of the powers of lycanthropy, with the additional abilities of those having been born of the Crescent Wolf pack, such as Transformation Control. The first transformation, however, is a rite of passage and cannot be controlled, according to James. This would classify her werewolf nature as an Evolved Werewolf. Furthermore, despite that the werewolf curse was originally cast upon Native American witches preventing them and their descendants from using magic, Maddie's lycanthropy does not negate her ability to practice magic. |-|Vampire-Nature= Although Maddie is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Maddie were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. Weaknesses As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire),the full extent and limits of Maddie 's weaknesses. According to Maddie 's Great-Aunt Dhalia, firstborns of her family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Maddie will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Maddie worn a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet, and necklace. Name Latin Meaning: The name Katherine is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Katherine is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin 'Maddieharina', from the Greek 'AiMaddieerina'. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. Maddie: English Meaning: The name Maddie is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Maddie is: From the quaking aspen tree meadow. American Meaning: The name Maddie is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Maddie is: From the quaking aspen tree meadow. Numerology Trivia * Maddie 's birth name is Princess Madison Nicole Mikaelson. * Sophie described Maddie as "one of Nature's loopholes". * Elijah believes Maddie is the key in reuniting his family and he has sworn to protect Maddie no matter what. * Maddie was able to heal Melanie from her injuries sustained. * Sabine also had a vision that Maddie will be the death of all witches. This could possibly be false as it was used to precipitate the death of the last living elder Agnes. * During Melanie's pregnancy, Maddie had various nicknames. * Melanie often referred to her baby as "Magical Miracle Baby" but also called her "My Little Girl" and "Baby Girl" in a letter to her. * They share the same initials: M.M. * Maddie is also the first being born with vampiric blood. * Scarlett and Willow Maddie 's best friends since their childhood. * she and Scarlett and Willow have the same classes. * Nessie knows 3 languages, French, English, Spanish. * Scarlett, Willow and Maddie are like sisters. * They have Five the same classes, History, English, Spanish and French, Photography, Media. * she can orb out or in, somewhere that is secure like principal office's. * Maddie is a princess of Meridian. later their queen. * When Maddie first time went to Meridian with Christian De Luca her bodyguard. * She is the first Hybrid to be mixed with three different species. ** Werewolf, Witch and Vampire. *Any injuries that Melanie had sustained during her pregnancy were all healed due to the baby. *While Melanie was still pregnant, it was shown that Maddie 's hybrid blood can turn other werewolves into hybrids, causing them to be sired to Melanie. This no longer applies to Melanie after giving birth. *When Maddie first came to Meridian she didn't know how important being an real life princess is. She knew about the princess because she watched a lot of Barbie Princesses movies Category:Characters Category:Parker Family tree Category:Mikaelson Family